Portable computers are often configured in a “notebook” or “clamshell” arrangement. These types of computers most often package a majority of the internal components associated with a computer into a base assembly. Such components include a printed circuit board that carries a computer's central processor, any additional peripheral processors, and at least some of the computer's memory. Additionally, the base can house one or more batteries to provide portable power for the computer, internal storage such as a hard drive or a solid state drive, mechanical connections for peripheral devices and related circuitry, the computer's input devices, and circuitry for a wired or wireless internet connection (such as via WiFi or a cellular data network).
In a notebook or clamshell arrangement, the lid assembly is commonly attached to the base and includes a video display and some additional components, such as various types of antennae, video cameras, microphones, or the like. The video display can, for example, be in the form of LCD screen and is typically designed to be viewable from a range of angles, known as the viewing angle. When viewing from angles in excess of the viewing angle the display may appear blurry or washed out. The viewing angle for an LCD screen may be 60°, for example, which allows it to be viewed from +/−30° from the horizontal axis, which may be perpendicular to the screen. In some situations, the viewing angle may be biased so that the middle of the viewing angle is not necessarily perpendicular to the screen but rather may be offset down 10° such that the screen is viewable from +20° to −40°.
The lid assembly is typically repositionable through the use of a hinge positioned at a back edge of the base (the edge that is positioned farthest from the user during use of the computer). The hinge can include elements to provide internal friction to maintain a position of the lid selected by the user. The user may adjust the positioning of the lid to optimize the user's view of the screen or to adjust the field of view of a video camera built into the lid.
Notebook computers typically require the user to manually adjust the position of the lid, which requires the user to be within arm's length of the computer. Depending on the use of the computer the user may not always be close enough or may not be willing to constantly adjust the lid position. For example, if the user is watching a movie they may not be within arms-length of the computer. Alternatively, if the user is presenting information to a videoconference audience, the user may not be able to continuously adjust the position of the lid to keep their face in view of the video camera.